


the man they love

by jar_full_of_honey



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar_full_of_honey/pseuds/jar_full_of_honey
Summary: Ziva and Jack meet for the first time.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	the man they love

**Author's Note:**

> I do like Ziva a lot and I do believe her and Jack will eventually become friends, but I just think that Jack and Ziva might be off to a bumpy start. I can't imagine Jack liking the trouble Gibbs gets into for Ziva.

She could feel it as soon as she entered the NCIS building. It was in the way the energy flowed around. Normally there was a comfortable buzz, giving a feeling of safety and productivity. But this morning she felt a different kind of vibe and this could only mean two things. Option one, a national crisis was about to go down. Option two, Ziva David was in the building. Considering her phone hadn’t buzzed constantly for the last few hours she leaned strongly towards the latter. 

And she didn’t quite know how to feel about that. She still had to meet the mysterious Miss David everyone couldn’t shut up about. She could understand the connection Jethro, Tim, Ducky and Palmer had with her, but she couldn’t quite understand the wonder Ellie and Nick held for the woman. She seemed to give out so little to those around her even when everyone else gave her so much. Jack had asked herself multiple times over the last few weeks what it was about that woman that she commanded such respect from everyone around her. And that everybody seemed so ready to give it to her. Jack herself was sceptic about Ziva David. 

She wasn’t one to judge quickly und she had never judged someone before meeting them in person, but this time around she couldn’t help forming an opinion. But if someone would ask her about it, she would keep quiet. Actually, she held up the pretense that she didn’t care at all. And that was truth. She didn’t care as long as she wasn’t affected… or her family and the people she loved.

She had gotten exactly one hour of work done, before Leon walked by casually. After he passed a third time she called him inside, figuring that she should just get it over with and ask him what had him camping outside her door. It turned out to be gossip. It seemed like even Leon was under the spell that was Ziva David. So she let him tell her what he so desperately needed to get out. But what he told her made her blood freeze in her veins. Five minutes later she was walking down the stairs to the bullpen. Determined to make sure nobody was planning on doing something stupid. Or more specifically to make sure Jethro Gibbs wasn’t doing something stupid. 

He could just make out a blonde blur and the next thing he knew she was leaning over his desk. “You can’t be serious about that.” He groaned. Office gossip was travelling faster these days. He had actually hoped he could keep this a secret from her and maybe tell her when it was all over, but Jack seemed to have other plans. “Don’t know what you are talking about Sloane.” He underlined his statement with a shrug, hoping it would throw her off. “Don’t play dumb Gibbs. It doesn’t suit you.” Her tone was harsher than normal and made him look up immediately. He saw worry in her eyes and his face automatically softened. He grabbed her hand over the table and squeezed before letting go again. 

“Ziva. She asked me to help.” That’s what came out of his mouth, but his eyes told her a completely different story. He knew that it would be dangerous and he also knew that he would worry her sick but he was still ready to jump. Jack understood that he would do everything for his daughter. If Faith would call her right know and ask her for help, she would do everything in her power to protect her little girl. But she just wants him to be a little more careful for a change. 

“Yeah, but at what cost?” He was about to answer her when his attention shifted. And immediately Jack knew she was in the room. “Jack”, Gibbs warned, but she was already up and shifting towards the woman who just entered the bullpen. Before she could think twice she was already moving forward. 

“A word Miss David.” It wasn’t a question but rather a command and Jack was probably just as surprised as the rest of the bullpen when the other woman followed without a question. Gibbs looked after them with worry written all over his face, while Tim, Nick and Ellie just looked baffled. Jack stopped the other woman in front of the windows, close to the bullpen but with enough distance that no one can listen to their conversation. “I know this is your family. Your safe heaven. The people you trust most and I respect that. I don’t know you, therefore I won’t judge you and your business isn’t mine concern.” 'Liar, she thought. If Gibbs is your concern so is she.' Not for the first time she wished her inner voice to be less reasonable. “But this is my family too. These people are the people I care most about, the ones I…”  
She stocked for a second and nearly stumbled over the word but got it out non the less. “…love. And if someone is putting them at risk, it’s my business too. Especially Gibbs. He is a good man. He doesn’t deserve this. You pushing him around, making him feel bad for not looking for you and then disappearing the next second, leaving him wondering if he is supposed to follow or not. I want him back here in one piece. All of them. So let me make myself very clear Miss David. If he gets hurt or blown up again, trust me, I’ll be the one you have to worry about, chasing you till the end of time.” They shared a long look, eye to eye, until Jack was sure her message was received and then left for the safety of her office.

Ziva remained standing at the windows, watching the other woman make her way up the stairs. And then she looked at Gibbs and watched him following Agent Sloane’s every move. Her confusion turned into wonder and then realization. In the time frame of a few seconds she had a completely different picture of Special Agent Jaqueline Sloane. 

24 hours later Jack is in her office, sitting on her couch, pretending to read over a case file. In reality her thoughts are far from the man she is supposed to analyze. She isn’t so sure anymore that she did the right thing by confronting Ziva. Whatever had gone down last night was over now. The team had returned this morning, safe and healthy with one or two scraps but beside that they were fine. She hadn’t seen Gibbs yet but Elli had assured her that he was fine. 

They had left two hours ago to drive to the airport. Leon had managed to book DiNozzo and his little daughter on the next flight to the States and nobody was willing to miss out on the big reunion that would go down at the airport. Tim had tried to talk her into going with them but she had passed. She didn’t think Ziva would want her there. She couldn’t blame the woman. She had lost control and she knew she was owing Ziva an apology. She just had to gather enough courage to look her in the eyes again. 

A knock on her door brought her out of her day dream and she couldn’t have been more surprised when she saw Ziva David herself standing in the doorway. She stood up swiftly leaving the case file and her glassed on the coffee table while she slowly moved towards the door, nodding her in. “Miss David, I…” Ziva held up a hand and Jack fell silent. Her eyes were cold as ice and for a moment Jack thought she had lost the opportunity to get to know Gibbs daughter properly. But then she smiled slightly, her eyes became softer and she reached out a hand that Jack took without hesitation. “Please call me Ziva.” Jack nodded. “Jack”, she offered and the other woman gave her a nod in response. Together they walked over to the couch and sitting down, facing each other. 

'Man up Sloane. It’s now or never.' Jack cleared her throat. “Ziva, I do think I owe you an apology. My behavior yesterday was out of line.” But Ziva shook her head, reaching for Jacks hand and squeezing softly. “I do not think you owe me anything. And you certainly have nothing to apologize for. Actually, I came here to thank you.” Jack frowned. “Why should you…” “Let me explain. I wanted to thank you for watching out for my family. For protecting them from any threat, me included. It’s good to know that someone is keeping an eye on them. It takes a strong woman to stand up for who she loves even when she knows she might step on someone’s toes.” 

Jack smiled slightly and hoped her companion couldn’t see the slight blush that was creeping up her cheeks as Ziva continued. “I do think we have a lot in common. After getting my family back I hope to be in the States more often and I would like to know more about the woman that protects Gibbs so fiercely.” 'Yep, now she was definitely blushing.' 

Jack shook her head, trying to get her point across without looking like some lovesick teenager. “I think you misinterpreted some things there Ziva. Gibbs and I, we’re just friends. I’m looking out for him because he is looking out for everyone else. Everybody needs somebody.” She looked down at her hands which were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world to her. “I just can’t stand the thought of him being hurt.” She looked up again and saw a twinkle in Ziva’s eyes she couldn’t quite place. But it was the same look Gibbs sometimes had. 

The other woman stood with a smile, motioning for Jack to keep sitting. “I should get back to my family. I have a lot to catch up on.” She walked over to the door, but stopped again and turned around. “What I actually came here for was to tell you that he I have never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you. I thought you deserved to know that.” And with that she was out the door. And suddenly Jack knew what everyone saw in Ziva David.

Gibbs couldn’t have been more surprised to see Ziva come out of Jack’s office just as he was about to go. She closed the door behind her and stepped right into his way. Sizing him up like she hadn’t done since their first meeting. “I’m gonna tell you what I told Nick. In the hope that you are wiser than he is.” She closed the last gap between so that they were standing toe to toe.  
“Don’t be a wuss. Tell her how you feel.” She kissed him on the cheek and then she left him with his thoughts.

I took him a full 10 minutes to realize what she had told him and what it meant. And when he finally connected all the pieces he stormed through the door to Jack’s office only to collide with the woman herself. He managed to catch them at the last second, pulling her close to his chest and swaying slightly before he found his balance again. When he looked at her his breath hitched and he suddenly realized how right Ziva had been. She felt good in his arms and she seemed comfortable because she didn’t make a move to free herself. Actually, she might have moved a little closer, because he could suddenly see all the different tones of caramel that mixed in her eyes and every small movement on her face. And damn was she beautiful. 

“Damn. Ziva was right. I’m a wuss.” Jack smiled realizing his statement for what it was and making a mental note to buy Ziva David a coffee when she next saw her. “I was worried cowboy.” He kissed her then. Knowing it was the only answer he had for her. He wouldn’t apologize for helping his daughter and he knew she didn’t want an apology from him. She just wanted him safe. And all he wanted was her to stop worrying so much. He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes again that were filled with emotions and lust and he nearly drowned in them. 'Get a grip Gunny.' He swiped at a tear that made its way past her strong facade. “I’ll always find my way back to you.”


End file.
